Fairy Wing
by JinRockKaien
Summary: Rock is An Ordinary boy, But his encounter with Irene has changed his life into many dangers. Could Rock Overcame this trial or will he be done in by his fate? My First OC Story... recruiting another OC character to start a real first chapter... Please PM me or review if you're interested...
1. Prologue 1: Encounter of Fate

**Me : Well Guys... I'm gonna create a new story...**

**Elgang : Aren't you to early to create another story?**

**Me : So what? It's a writer privilege to create another story or not!**

**Elgang : Buts what about the story you haven't finished?**

**Me :Meh... Come what over it may... And besides this is my first OC story...**

**Rock : So I'm the main character here in the story...**

**Irene : Hey... What about me?*stare at me with puppy eyes***

**Me : You're going to be side character Irene...**

**Irene : Q_Q *staring at me with teary eyes***

**Me : *gulp*It can't be helped... you're Rock's weapon... so, nothing could be change...**

**Elgang : What about us?**

**Me : You guys should just go prepare material for teaching the OC about school...**

**Elgang : Eh...?**

**Me : Am I not stating it clear myself? Should I said it in details? You guys will be a teacher!**

**Elgang : Oh no... teachers again...**

**Me : Yeah... but you will appeared in another chapter... This is just a prologue for Rock and Irene...**

**Elgang : GO TO HELL! *threw me some stones***

**Me : WAIT! STOP! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? GYAAAAAHHHHHH!*run away***

**Elgang : GO TO HELL YOU SHITTY WRITER!*chasing after me while throwing the stones***

* * *

Prologue 1 Encounter of Fate

"Mmmm... Mmmm..."

"Rock... Rock..."

"Mmmm... Mmmmm..."

"Wake...up... Rock..."

I vaguely heard someone calling my name. But still I was still sleepy, so I want to sleep a bit more. I ignored the voice and keep lying on my bed.

"Wake...up...Rock...it's morning already..."

This time, I feel like there's some tremor on my bed. I peeked a bit while lying down only to see someone skirt on my bed. I looks like it wasn't a tremor, but someone shaking my body. Then I closed my eyes and ignored it. Seriously, I still want to sleep a bit more. I was already woke up, but I'm faking sleeping because I don't want to wake up yet.

"Ah, geez. This kid is so troublesome. Like father like son"

This time I heard the voice clearly. The voice is so pretty it's like an angel voice. It was soothing to hear this voice. And then, I heard someone stomped off out my room. I sigh relieved and trying to go dream world again. But, just a few second, I heard someone coming again.

"I never think I had to use this technique again after five years had past"

This time, her voices were much softer. If one were to pay more attention, there is a tinged of nostalgic feeling.

"SURE KILL, WAKING THE DEAD!"

*Donk*

And then, after a few minutes, I'm sitting on the chair in dining room while rubbing my head. It sure was effective, her skill is. My head was throbbing, and I feel dizzy as exchange my sleepy is gone. Someone appeared from my side and presented me a plate with sunny side up egg on the table in front of me. After that she placed a glass of milk beside my plate. Then, she sat down on the chair opposite of me and had her share. She is a beautiful with girl with twin ponytail behind with her pink hair, and her hair a bit wavy, especially her ponytail. But when she undone her pony tail and let it down, her wavy hair is so beautiful. Her face is very young and childish look.

"Seriously... You should learn how to wake up in the morning by yourself Rock"

She grumble while munching her breakfast. If one should look at her face, it could only been described with "So cute".

"But... It's still too early, Mom"

I grumble at her word. Yes... She is my mother. Her name is Amy Plie. Her age is 25 years old. If one should see her face, It doesn't looks like she is in her mid-twenty, but she looks like a teenager between sixteen to seventeen. There is one time, I'm asking her age because of curious. When I asked her, she was panicking while looking around like searching for someone help. But then, she smile awkwardly "Rock, did you know how old are you?" she returned my question with question. Because I was still nave boy, I answer honestly "I'm already five year old" I answer energetically. When my mom see me like this, she smile wryly and hug me. She placed me on her lap and combing my hair. "You know, when I give birth to you, I was twenty" she told me like that. And then I ask "so, why are you panicking just now?" at that question, she stuttered. "Th-that's because I'm afraid you will think I'm a strange girl, that had a baby in such an early age" she said that in melancholy expression. I was actually feels like she is lying to me. But I shrug it off because I don't care if she lying or not, I only wish she will stay with me.

"You will have to go to school next year, so this kind time is not to early anymore. In school time, this time is included as already late. School first schedule is start at 7 o'clock at morning"

She started her lecturing about school. Truth to be told, I was thinking that school thing is boring. I was yawning at her lecture. And then-

"ROCK! LISTENED CAREFULLY!"

I was flinched at her sudden scary voice. I could only nod at her. Yeah, my mother is a beautiful and nice and kind, but she could be scary too. I listen to her lecture about school for an hour. But then, she suddenly looked at the clocked and panicked...

"AHHHH... I'M LATE, I'M LATE!"

She clutching her head and running wildly in the house. Seeing her like this, I tilted my head couldn't grasp what's going on.

"Ah! Mom's have gotten a new work and it's starting at 8 o'clock!" she answered me like that like she had read my mind. "Well, see you later Rock" she kissed my forehead and quickly go to the door. But then-

"Kyaaaaa!" A cute scream was heard. When she opened the door and go outside, she tripped and her face fell flat on the ground. Her bag is thrown off to the ground. "Owwieee" she rise up and rubbed her nose. She turned back look at me, I could only smile in awkward looking at her. My Mom could be klutz and clumsy sometimes. But, she always had a happy personality.

My mom going to worked for the sake of raising me. Our family household is a poor family. Sometime when she really in need of money, she had to go borrow money from loan shark just for the sake or raising me. And if she couldn't pay at due time, I'm always saw my mother had to bow repeatedly and apologize. I was really want to decrease the burden my mom always shouldering. Me? My name is Rocknard Kaien. I'm 5 years old. I had a casual and a bit spiky hair. I'm always wearing black tank top and black jet pants with fire ornament at the bottom of my pants. I don't have any friend because I always bullied by other kids. When I was bored, I could only go to beach to search something fun to play. My mother said I looked like my father when he is small if I adding a head band at my head. I never saw my father after I was born, but I bet my father is a strong and cool guy. While I fantasizing about my father, I heard someone voice moaning. When I looked around, I unconsciously had arrived at the beach. I search the source of the voice. At the shore of the beach, I saw a young girl collapsed. I rush to her direction to see her condition.

"Oooohhh...Aaaaahh..." she's moaning in pain.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked her. When I saw her face, I gulped down my saliva. Sh-she's so pretty. She had a baby face with long silky hair to her waist. She's wearing dark black dress which suits perfectly for her. Then I noticed the burned on her back, it was quite fatal. There's also a blade cut wound to on her back. And then when I put her arm on my shoulder and prop her up, she push me away and chase me away.

"No! Stay away from me! I will never trust human again! You human only think for yourself! All of you just want to use my power for your own satisfaction! I will not become your weapon! You won't have my power!" her voice is so clear it sounds like a silver bell. She said it with fear expression on her eyes.

"What?! Sis, I think you misunderstanding here. I just found you collapsed in here. When I thought to bring you back to my home, you treat me like someone want to kidnap you? Come now, Sis, I admit it you're beautiful, but there's no way I had ill will toward you. I just want to help you!" I explained with cool and calm expression. To tell the truth, my mom actually had told me to not to talk with stranger. But I couldn't just leave this big sis alone here while having injured like this. Although I still want to hear her voice much more.

"Wh-what?! Be-beautiful?! Me?! Wh-what the hell are you thinking you perverted brat! Surely you're thinking something dirty just now! Besides what can a snotty brat like you do to help me?! And how can I sure you're not their accomplished to deceive me?!" her face flushed red and glare at me while covering her chest.

"Gah, sis, you're so irritating! Is this your way to repay someone kindness to you?! You're so childish even much more worse then me!" I let out my anger and complain to her. I don't know who are she talking about their accomplished.

"H-how dare you call me childish! Go away! I don't need your help!" she threw a tantrum like a spoiled princess and keeps throwing a pile of sand on me.

"Fine! Do as you please! Hmph!" I looked away and walk off from the beach. But then-

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

When I still haven't far away from the beach, I heard the high pitched screaming voice. I quickly turned back and saw some big and tall people surrounding the collapsed big sister from before. She was bound by something peculiar around her. There was a black ring bound on her chest and her waist together with her hand. Her body emitting something like lightning. And I saw someone push something like a controller, then the ring attached to that big sis emitted a lightning again and big sis is screaming again. "Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" and she collapsed face down on the ground.

I couldn't stand what I'm seeing, without any thinking I charged at the big people who had the controller on his hand.

"STOPPPP THATTTT" I rushed and stole the controller. The people all over there was dumbstruck seeing a little brat charging alone. I was looking at the controller and trying to release big sis from that peculiar ring bound to her.

"What... are you... doing? Quick... get out... of here..." the sis which collapsed had lifted up her face. I could see she is in pain.

"Hey kid, that isn't a toy. Give that back to big brother" One of the big people is crouching in front of me and stretch out his hand.

"Don't wanna!" I stick out my tongue and kick him on his crotch and run away.

"Aarghhh!" the man is fall down and holding on his crotch. "What are you all standing and looking for? Catch that boy! Kill him if it's necessary!" the man shouted out while holding his crotch.

"No...! That boy has nothing to do with this! Leave him alone!" the sister scream to stop them.

"Shut Up!" the man which got kicked by Rock slap her.

I was running for my life while being chase by some scary looking big man. I hide inside tunnel and looking at the complicated controller. It has a few buttons. I search for a lock icon. But I couldn't find it. And then my eye sight found something interesting. There's an icon that showing a ring cracked into two. Maybe this is the button to release big sis from that ring? When I thought about that, suddenly a hand grab behind my neck and choke me. I was got caught. Damn! This is the end for me!

I got brought back to the beach and got threw down on the ground. They man who just got kicked by me step on my head. He grab my hair and lift up my face. And then he punched me on my face.

"Argggghhhhh!" I feel like my nose is broken. This people even didn't show any mercy to a little kid? What a loser! I thought that in my mind. After punched me, that man threw me beside the big sis wearing dark black dress.

"That kid is an eyesore. Dispose him when we reached headquarter" That man give the order to all the big guy who working with him. "But, he is just a little kid! Just let him go!Beside we already done with our objective" there is someone between the groups who said it. And then, the man who got kicked by me punched that man. "Do I need to repeat myself?" he said that in high tone. The man only shook his head and bow down. Then they carried us inside a big cruise

"Hey, stupid boy" Big sister beside me is whispering on my ear.

"What is it, irritating sis" I reply her with irritated tone while trying to keep my voice down as low as possible. "I'm busy trying to thinking how to escape this situation right now. Don't bother me" I told her while assessing surrounding. We're being locked on storage room, I guess.

"Fufufu" I heard a small chuckle voice. "Even though we're in the hopeless situation, you still haven't give up on escaping. Fufufu, what an amusing brat" she expressing her thought while chuckling. Her face had shown a radiant of light. It seems like she had got some hope.

"Of course I won't give in yet, if I were to die in here I couldn't imagine how my mother will continue her life. Even as we speak, I think my mother is already worried sick about me" While we're exchanging some light conversation, a big man come to our room with a tray of food in his hand. If my memory serves me right, he is the one who give the idea to release me.

"Here kid. Eat this first, You're hungry aren't you?" The man put the tray down in front of me. I was dumbfounded. How come this man treat me so kind like this? Then I shifted my gaze to big sis beside me. She also showing a complicated expression.

"How could we know if you put a poison in that food?" Sister beside me was the first one to break the silent atmosphere. The man only sigh and sit beside me and lean his back on the cruise wall. "I also had a child you know. He's still one year. When I'm looking at you, I feel like looking at my child"

"Then, why don't you stay with your child?" this time I was the one who asked. If he is a father then I want to know why he leaving his son alone just with his mother. Maybe I could know what my father is thinking too. "Well, I had to make a living expenses for them" he said it while staring at ceiling seeming looking something far away. "Why you had to go so far as to leave them alone? You could just work at the town who searching for co-worker or something like that" I'm still not satisfied with his answer so keep on offensive. "The job in here the rewarded is good. Although I don't like with their way of doing things" he replied back with patience. I don't understand him. Why did he go so far to leave his family just for something he doesn't like? "You will understand when you're big enough" he said like he read my mind. Then he undone my rope and release the ring attached to sister beside me. "Fine. Thanks for the food mister" I said it and grab the food and eat to my hearts content.

The mister looked at me with a broad smile, while the sister looked at me with confused face. "How come you could so relax at this situation?". "Hyuu cahf't run hwith hemfty shomach" I'm answering her while munching on the food. She head chop at me and say "Don't talk with your mouth full. I can't understand what you're talking about". Rubbing my head, I quickly finished the food on my mouth and replied back "Ouch, that hurts. Stop hitting on my head. What will you do if I become stupid. What I'm saying is, you can't run with empty stomach".

"Shut it boy. You're already stupid to begin with"

"I'm not stupid, you violent big sis"

"Ah?! You want to get it boy?"

Seeing me and big sis arguing like this, the man laughter could be heard. Well, I admit we're too carefree in this situation. Then we stop arguing and sit back, I continue eating. But I notice, she haven't touch any food. I then ask her "Hey, sis aren't you going to eat?". "I'm not hungry" she said it with annoyed tone. At that respond, I suddenly got an urge to tease her. I lift up a bowl of soup and I scoop one spoon full and present it in front of her mouth.

"Come now, don't be stubborn sis. Here, eat it"

"Wh-What are you doing?! I said I'm not hungry!" her cheeks is blushing and her behavior is kind of strange. But then, her stomach growled after she said that. Her face turned red because she was embarrassed. I smiled looking at her. "Here" I present the spoon in front of her mouth and smiling at her bewildered expression. "I-I could do it my self!" she take the spoon from my hand and eat it.

After we finished eating, the sis suddenly called for me. "Hey, you really want to stay alive?" she asked me with serious face. "Why off course, I will stay alive and back home" I answered without any hesitation and full of confidence. Big sis only smile wryly at my answer and then she said "Well, I know a way to escape from here". "Really?" I asked with full curious and stare at her with excitement. The man beside us then suddenly sounded a bit angry.

"Hey wait! Are you serious?! You're going to do it with this kid?!". "Well, did you now any other method to escape from here?" the sister glare at him. The man step back with a guilty expression on him. "If you want to get in our way, then I will erase you too. If you still value your life then get away from here while you still can" she said it with serious expression and cold tone. "You're letting me get away?" the man asked with confused face. "Seeing you still had a kind and a soft hearted person, I let you off this time. Besides you still had your family" The man could only sigh and shook his head. He then pet on my head and said "Good luck kid, I hope we could see each other again. I lived in Velder, if you got any trouble in the future, come visit me" and then he left the room.

The girl then approached me while blushing and say "D-don't have any weird idea, o-okay? I-Its just temporary because I still need to find someone. I-Its not like I had any f-feeling for you. After I done my business I will back to my home, so don't have any weird idea" After saying that, she kiss me on the lips. I was dumbstruck. My mind was blank, it's like my brain was melting. Her lips is so soft like a cherry pie. I closed my eyes. And I feel like something surging inside my body. When I opened my eyes, Big sis is already gone. I looked around searching for her, but I couldn't find her figure.

'Let me borrow your body for a moment' I heard her bell like voice inside my head. And then my body is moving by its own. What the hell is going on here? 'Right now I'm controlling your body, I will get you out of here' she explained it to me. Controlling? Is she inside my body? Suddenly, my back feeling hot. It's like being burned by fire. When I look behind on my shoulder, I noticed some thing black on my back. It's on my left and right of my back. 'This is my wing' I heard her voice softly and I think she is embarrassed when she explained it to me. 'Let's get out of here' and she control my body again.

I lift up my hand and then there is a back ball generate on my palm. Then it was shot out and blast the door. The cruise alarm system is ringing, I heard some of footstep rushing over here. A few second later, a few big man were already surrounding us.

"All of you are no matched for me, If you still value your life, begone!" My mouth moving by itself, but it wasn't my voice. The voice is big sis bell like voice. All the man surrounding me were trembling, but suddenly, a loud voice of shouting could be heard "WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF, HE JUST A KID! GET HIM!"

After being scolded by their leader, they all charge to my direction. "Fools" her voice become cold and sharp. My hand then raise up above, and countless lightning strike down simultaneously. All the men charge to my direction was wiped out instantly without any trace. The next moment, I was hovering to the deck direction. I still could heard some footstep behind me. "Tch... What a persistent bastard" My mouth moving by its own again, and the voice is not mine. When we reached the deck, My body start flying up to the sky. And then, I stopped and turned my gaze to the cruise direction. "Hell's Judgement for foolish mortal" after she said that, she raised my hand and swing down. At the same moment she swing down my hand, A big thunder fall down to the cruise and cause a big explosion. The cruise which being struck by that big thunder disappeared instantly.

'Well, we're finished here~' This time I heard her voice inside my head. Her voice sounds like she has satisfied when she's done shopping for clothes. Scary... This is what I thought when I saw that ship disappeared with no trace. I shouldn't get her on her bad side. 'Well, it's good if you understand that~!' she said it in my mind with happy tone. Hey! Don't read my mind without permission! 'It's not like I want to read your mind! It's just when were combined like this I could heard what you're thinking!' she said it in panic tone. This is not a pleasant thing for me, for someone heard what I'm thinking. What if I'm thinking something dirty and someone could read it? 'If you are thinking something dirty of me, you will be in the world of pain, boy' I heard her voice cold and there is a tinged with anger.

'Well should we go back?' she asked me after cleared her throat. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Mom should be at home already. While hovering back to my house, 'Oh right, we will be together for some times, so what's your name boy' Eh?! You mean we will stay in this condition like this for all the time when you stay with me? 'Off course not, you stupid boy. I also need to gather back the energy I just unleashed. I will be your necklace when I rest and restore my energy back. You don't have to worry, because when I in your necklace form I can't hear your mind' she explained it with a soft voice. Hoh! I sigh relieved. My name is Rocknard Kaien, but please just call me Rock. What about you, sis? 'My name is Irene. Rock, huh? That name suits you. You're just as stubborn as rock. Fufufufu' she chuckling inside my head. Ah! Her voice is so lovely just like my mother additionally her face is also beautiful and cute. 'Wh-what are you thinking! Y-you pervert boy! Pervert pervert pervert pervert!' her voice is ringing on my mind repeatedly. I could smile wryly on her behavior like this. When I landed on the beach, the wing disappear and my body feel heavy all of sudden. "Ugh!" 'Ah! It's looks like just now I had use too much energy with your body. Should I control your body back to home?' No, It's fine. I still could walk back to home.

When I'm arrived at home, I saw my mom is anxious and walking back and forth in the dining room. "I'm home" when she heard my voice she quickly approached me and slap me. "Where have you been going all this time?! Do you know how long have you been gone?! You have disappeared for one day full!". I rubbed the cheek where I got slapped and bow down and say "I'm sorry mom". She then hugged me with her tears flowing down from her eyes "I'm worried, I'm so scared that something would happen to you. If something really did happened to you, I don't know how I should meet your dad. I don't have any reason to continue living if I lose you too" she's been crying while hugging when I'm back home, and I could only stand and let her do that. "I'm sorry, Mom. But suddenly I feel sleepy and want to sleep" and so, I sleep in my mom's hand.

To be Continue

* * *

**Me : And That's all for part 1 prologue... before I forgot, I didn't include this. Rock is live in Hamel town. Well see you next chapter...**

**I need a few OC in my story to start the first Chapter so I hope you guys could share your OC to me...**

**Recruitment Form**

**Name :**

**Age :**

**Gender :**

**Race : **

**Personality :**

**Appearance :**

**Weapon :**

**Class : Your favorite Classes from your OC It's fine if your also put it in branches format**

**Abilities : **

**Skill : Please include the name and its skill detailed how the skill executing done (I prefer all skill from your favorite class branches but it's not really necessary)**

**For Example, This is My OC**

**Name : Rocknard Kaien (Rock for short)**

**Age : 22**

**Gender : Male**

**Race : Demi-Human**

**Personality : ****Cool, Gentle, Kind Hearted but could be merciless when he feel like it, Hot Blooded, ****l****ike to tease people, interested in joke, Always saves innocent people who are in pinch situation.**

**Appearance : Silver**** hair with a bit spiky casual hair, wearing a black tank top, on his fore head his wearing white head band, his wearing jet black pant with a fire ornament at the bottom of the pants.**** (Yes, in this story I'm using his fighter base appearance except his hair from red turned to silver)**

**Weapon : Katar (Demonic Weapon Irene)**

**Class : Shadow Stalker (Fighter-Stalker-Shadow Stalker)**

**Abilities : **

**Skill : ****Dragon Upper Cut : Rock strike two times at the top of enemy head causing enemy to face ground then followed up by an uppercut knocking enemy up.**

**(Flame Rage Mode) Flaming Dragon Upper Cut: Rock strike three times at the top of enemy head causing enemy to face ground then followed up by an uppercut knocking enemy up.**

**White Flower Techniques: Rock unleashed a series of powerful punch followed by chi wave explosion**

**(Flame Rage Mode) Flaming White Flower Techniques: Rock unleashed four series of powerful punch which much slower than White Flower Techniques, and then followed by last most powerful punch imbued with Chi in his hand.**

**Chi Of 10,000 Hell: Rock generate a small chi wave in his palm then charge to the enemy, if enemy was hit, then Rock will slammed the enemy to the ground and dragged the enemy until the Chi explode.**

**(Flame Rage Mode) Flaming Chi of 10.000 Hell: Rock generates a large chi wave on his palm, damaging anyone got caught in the chi wave, Then Rock throw it to cause explosion.**

**Flash Violent Dance: Combination of Flaming White Flower Techniques and Flaming Dragon Upper Cut, and then after the Upper Cut, Rock jump above the enemy finishing with explosive punch slam to the ground.**

**Sonic Blow: Rock unleashes a series of 8 fast jabs(Stabs for Shadow Stalker) from his claw with 30% chance of stun the enemy**

**(Flame Rage Mode) Flaming Sonic Blow: Rock unleashes a series of 10 fast jabs(Stabs for Shadow Stalker) from his claw with 30% chance of stunning the enemy**

**Unlimited Blade: Rock disappeared then reappeared behind enemy back then deal several swift blows then teleport forward, if the enemy turned back then Rock rock will deal another several swift blows with bigger damage, if the enemy didn't turned back then the damage will be the same as first blows.**

**(Flame Rage Mode) Flaming Unlimited Blade: Rock disappeared then reappeared behind enemy back then deal several swift blows then teleport forward, if the enemy turned back then Rock rock will deal another several swift blows with bigger damage, if the enemy didn't turned back then the damage will be the same as first blows. **

**Sonic Wave: Rock does a charge forward slashing with high speed from the enemy back then teleport forward and slash again then teleport to enemy back and slash again and teleport forward then he drag his claw on the ground sending a huge Sonic Wave. **

**(Flame Rage Mode) Flaming Sonic Wave: Rock does a charge forward slashing with high speed from the enemy back then teleport forward and slash again then teleport to enemy back and slash again and teleport forward then he drag his claw on the ground sending a huge Sonic Wave.**

**Shadow Form : Rock having got demonic power from Irene could turned himself into shadow for 20 second. When Rock in this form, all physical attack and magical attack aimed at him are nullified and he could teleport behind the enemy as he pleases from their shadow within vicinity. He also could teleport to the wall's shadow or tree's shadow. But Rock's attack also got cut into half of his base damage. while in this state he couldn't use any skill except for Sonic Blow.**

**Shadow Illusion: Rock will generate two of his shadow, he will blend himself with the shadow confusing the enemy and then he jumped out from the enemy shadow and cross slashed him.**

**Shadow Replacement: Rock will gain buff for 15 second. While the buff still working, if Rock was attacked, it will replaced by his shadow and Rock will reappear behind the enemies. After this the buff will canceled if there is still remaining time.**

**Power Liberation:****Irene bestow Rock a buff that converts all his normal attacks into quick, rapid thrusts with decent range and great damage with additional darkness attribute for 15 seconds. During this state, he cannot use other skills.**

**Shadow Waltz-Cross Impact: Rock will leave an after image in front of the enemy, and then the real Rock will appeared behind enemy without being noticed and unleashes a series of 7 strike which is an upgrade version of Sonic Blow.**

**(Flame Rage Mode) Flaming Shadow Waltz-Cross Impact:**** Rock will leave an after image in front of the enemy, and then the real Rock will appeared behind enemy without being noticed and unleashes a series of 10 strike which is an upgrade version of Sonic Blow.**

**Shadow Dread Punisher: Rock will jumped out from enemy shadow and unleashes a deadly attack utilizes a circle filled with rapid slices, and ending with X shape powerful explosion.**

**(Flame Rage Mode) Flaming Shadow Dread Punisher: Rock will jumped out from enemy shadow and unleashes a deadly attack utilizes a circle filled with rapid slices, and ending with greater X shape and deadlier explosion.**

**Black Fairy Finisher: Rock will combined with Irene and generates Irene Black Fairy Wing from Rock's back, Beside the Black Fairy Wing 30 demonic ball was generated and then Rock release out 30 which had homing type demonic ball.**

**(Darkness Rage Mode) Raging Black Fairy Finisher: Rock will combined with Irene and generates Irene Black Fairy Wing From Rock's back, and then Rock will stretch out his palm forward, next the wing will generated black lightning demonic ball in front of Rock's palm. When in this state Rock gained Super Armor, and when released, Rock shot out a horizontal Big Black Lightning Beam.**

**Me : I'm presenting all my branched class skill because it had sufficient space :p But if someone who want to submit his/her OC form and the skill didn't had sufficient space for detailed then please just use the most favorite skill from that class branches. I hope I could get many OC to write my story... See ya...**

**Please Review it if you like the story, it will really helped me get motivated to write more...**


	2. Prologue 2: Exposed

**Me : Guys, here is the continuation of first part of prologue. Enjoy it...**

* * *

Prologue 2 Exposed

It's been three month since I met Irene sis. She's been living together with me and my mother, although I didn't tell my mom about Irene sis. She could take a little black fairy form when she is in necklace form. She told me only me could saw her though. She could be a bit annoying sometimes. She likes to order me around, especially when it's about foods. She always bothering me when she is hungry and she didn't get any share when me and mom eating together. Because of that, I had to sneakily look for the leftover from our dinner if there is a leftover. Even though she's complaining about the food is tasted normal, she always eats all the food I bring it to her until there isn't any trace of leftover. I think she is cute when she is being dishonest on herself.

Then, one day, another trouble happened again. My mom goes to work again at the morning. When my mom went to work, Irene sis will back to human form and accompanying me. When Irene sis lives together with me, I was rarely to go out anymore. It's because I had a friend to play together with in the house. Off course sometimes we do play outside. The trouble happened when we was playing inside the house. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Irene sis quickly turned back to my necklace and take fairy form. After Irene sis hiding, I go to door direction to open the door thinking my mother has come back home from work. But, the door was suddenly slammed open. I saw the loan shark has coming again.

"Hey Amy, where are you? We are coming to take the payment now!" the man barging in my house. After that man, another people come barging in. "She's not here. Destroy the thing in the house" their leader give that order. Some people using the stick to smash my house furniture. "STOP THAT!" I shout and jump to one of the man's arm. "What's with this damn brat?" he grab my hair trying to shove me off. I didn't give in and bite his arm. "Aahhhhhhh!" he screamed, and then punch me at my stomach. "Urghhhhhh!" I collapsed to the floor, then the man step on my head. "Damn brat, you have a death wish?". At that moment, I heard my mom's voice. "STOP! PLEASE! I HAD THE MONEY!" My mom screamed desperately. Then the leader took the money from my mother and counting the money.

"Hey, this is not enough to repay it all! Are you shitting me?!"

"Please give me sometimes more... I will surely pay it back..." My mom beg him desperately.

"The due time is now! If you can't pay back, then pay with your body!" the man grab my mother's hand and force her to go with him. At this time, my mind was clouded with darkness. I can't stand my mom being taken by scum like them. 'Do you want to save your mother?' I heard Irene sis voice on my head. Yeah, please lend me your power sis!

'Why should I? This not my problem'

Please sis! This is a dire situation! There's no way I'm going to sit back and watch my mom being taken by scum like them. 'Hah... Fine. I just joking just now' she said in surrender tone. This is no time to joke sis! 'All Right! Do as you please!' This time, I will save my mom. Even if I had to sell my soul to demon, I will save my mom. I'm charging to the group of men that taking my mother.

"LET GO OF MY MOM'S HAND YOU DIRTY SCUM" I kick the man who's grabbing my mom's arm. The man got kicked and flew far away. "SHITTY KID! DON'T YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE ANYMORE? I'LL GRANT YOU YOUR WISH!" Some men charge to my direction. "NOOOOOOOOO! ROCK!" my mom scream in fear, but I just showing some grin looking at them. Then my body move by its own again.

'Sorry, but I'm also bored. Let me join the party~' Irene sis voice ringing in my head. She also showing happy tone like a girl got a new toy from her parents. She control my body, I lift up both my hand and block the fist coming from my left and right side. Then I threw the person who caught on my right hand to the person charge in front of me and I threw the left person behind me. The people who charge from the front and the back got blown away in disarray like I'm playing bowling. Some people show a fear expression I their eyes.

When I'm busy with all the small fry which surrounding me, I heard some high pitch sound. "DON'T MOVE YOU SHITTY BRAT!" when I turned to the voice source I saw a man gripping my mom's neck and point a gun on her head. I stopped my movement and glared at the person. I saw my mom expression rather than fear, she was dumbfounded looking at me. Well, that was obvious. I already expected like that, there's no way a 5 year old kid could beat all the grown up men to a pulp like this. 'What's wrong? Why are you stopping? Is it because that thing pointed on your mom? What's that thing?' Irene sis throwing all her questions on my head all at once. That thing called gun in human world, I'm thinking how to rescue my mom without any casualty on my side. I explained it with irritated tone and glare at the man who strangling my mom. 'Heh, that kind of toy won't affect your mom anyway' Irene sis spoke in sarcasm. 'But then, she's not the same as the old her anymore. Beside her condition are getting worse' this time Irene sis mutter in soft tone. What do you mean sis? 'No, nothing. I'm just talking to myself. So, its ok if their side the only one suffer the casualty right?' This time she spoke in energetic tone. Yeah, do you have any idea? 'Fufufu, lend me your body'.

This time, I feel like my shadow is pulling my body. I close my eyes for a moment but when I opened it, I already saw the man's back who strangling my mom. Then I grab that man's arm to release my mom. That man was shocked and loosen her grip on my mom. I throw him on the ground behind me.

"Guah!" He moaned in pain. I'm looking at him with my eyes showing I despising him "How?! HOW COME THERE IS TWO OF YOU?!" That man shouted in anger while standing up but I didn't missed it, that his feet trembling slightly. What did he mean there's two of me? I turned back and saw myself standing with 10 meter distance. But after a second later my figure disappear like it melt into the shadow. I turned back to that man direction and answered while shrugging my shoulders "Who knows. Besides I don't need to tell someone who's going to die in this place"

"Mo-Monster!" this time the man purely shows his fear. Irene sis controlling my body again. From my back, a pair of black fairy wing came out. She thrust forward my palm and a small black ball is generated. Then the ball was shot and it became something like a laser beam with black lightning attribute. The beam pierced through that man's chest. "Uwaaaaaahhhhh!" that man screamed in pain. 'Relax, I'm holding back its power so he just suffer a major wound' I heard Irene sis explained with concerned voice. It looks like she didn't want to make me kill someone, although she already did three month ago at that ship. 'Th-That didn't count! That time you're the one who said you had to stay alive no matter what' Okay, Okay, I get it. Sorry for my insensitiveness. 'Hmph!' I heard her pouting in displeased.

I turned to the men surrounding me and my mother from all direction and saw them was dumbfounded. "Yeah, I'm a monster. I'm still holding back that one last shot. If you guys still value your life then quickly bring your leader and get out of here. Never come back here and disturb our life ever again" I said that with cold and calm tone while folding my arm. All the men were quickly running away with panic. After all the men were gone, I turned to my mom direction. I saw my mom's body is trembling and she hang down her face on the ground. I walked to my mom's direction and stopping in front of her. Its looks like she notice my presence, she lift her face slowly. I saw her eyes was wet because of tears. Her gaze staring at me making my chest painful. Is it fear? I then hung down my face in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I keep this secret away from you" Then I saw my mom's mouth trembling saying something, but I couldn't hear it.

"Mom, do you think I'm a monster?" I asked my mom with solemn voice. My Mom's eyes showing a shocked face, and her body trembling much more. I see. It looks like I hit the bull eye.

"Forgive me, Mom. I will leave from here. I don't want to become a burden for you anymore, Mom. I Love You, Mom. Good Bye" I told her while trying to hold back my tears, but it didn't success. My tears flow down to my cheeks. My Mom stretch her hand out trembling while looking at me. I can't stay with my mother anymore. I don't want to trouble her much more than this. I turned back from my mom, and separate my distance from her. But-

"Wait, Rock! Don't go! Please, don't leave me!" My Mom hugged me from behind and crying at my back. I stopped myself, and turned my gaze up to the sky. I couldn't hold my tears from flowing down. To tell the truth, I don't want to leave. But... But... I'm a monster. 'Did your mom call you a monster?' I heard Irene sis voice at my head. I stay silent. She didn't call me monster, but I feel like her eye staring at me in fear. 'I'll ask you once again, boy. Did your mom call you a monster from her own mouth?' this time, I heard her voice much more colder and stronger tone. It seems like she is angry at me. No, she didn't call me that, but I feel like she is thinking like that. 'How did you know? Are you a psychic or something? You could read what your mom is thinking?' This time her voice has burst out in anger.

'What you're doing is just running away, Boy! Stop running away from reality! I bet your mom will accept you in whatever form you're! I'm disappointed on you, boy! Really disappointed! If you don't believe me why don't you just ask her what she think of you!'. But, I'm afraid of her answer. Then I heard Irene sis sigh on my head 'Whatever, Boy. If you leave your mom, then I will leave you too. I had a business with your mom after all'. What?! What do you want with my mom! 'Not telling you'. Fine, I'll ask her, are you satisfied?! 'That's more like it boy'

"Mom, but I'm a monster. I will bring you much more trouble than before. Are you fine with this?" I asked my mom with small voice.

"No, Rock. You're not a monster. You're still my son, Rock. And you're not troubling me" She cried much more louder at my back.

"Mom..."

"Please, Rock. Don't leave me. I can't live anymore if you also leave me, Rock. You're the only reason I could keep living, Rock. Please..."

"Hueeeee... Mooommmmm... Hikz... Hikz..."

Hearing my mom's pleading like this, I couldn't hold back any more. I turned back and hug my mother. I'm also crying at my mom's shoulder.

Amy POV

Rock is still crying after that. My chest feel heavy seeing him like this. I never expected he is bound to meet some one the same kind as me. You're not a monster, Rock. You're the same as your father, a human. I said that in my mind.

After Rock stop crying, I brought him back inside the house. While looking around, I sigh tiresome looking at my messed up house. Those loan shark really made my house quite a mess. It will take a long time to fix it. Then, I ask Rock while combing his hair "So, How and when did you obtain that power. Will you tell me Rock?" I asked him gentle voice while combing his hair with caring. Actually the first time I saw it, I was thinking that my power had inherited into him. But when that black fairy wing came out, it dismissed my thought. That wasn't my power. It was the same kind as me. Rock is hesitant to tell me at first, but then he finally sighed and explained what happened three months ago. I listened to him with patience until he finished his story.

"So, you had that kind of trouble, while I didn't know what kind of circumstance you're in, I slapped you in your face. I'm sorry, Rock" I said while feeling guilty.

"A-Ah... No, I-Its All right mom... You don't need to apologize... I should be the one who apologizing for keeping this a secret" Rock saying while hurrying shook his head and waving his hand.

"So, where is this Irene sister you're talking about?" I asked him with calmed tone. If what he told me is true, then she is the same kind as me. What her reason for staying inside Rock. And then I heard him called her. A second after that, the necklace on Rock's chest is glowing, and then something like black particle grain forming a figure. Then a girl in jet black dress appeared. Th-This girl is...

I glared at her after I found out her appearance. She only smiling at me seeing me glared at her.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Amy" She said that with smiling. Tsk... She still haven't change. For someone who didn't know her, her smile is pure, but I won't get tricked by her. Her smile had another meaning, she's mocking me. Rock seeing me glare at her had panic. But in the next moment his face showing he is tired. Of course he will, using that power too much while his still immature will put a great deal of strain in his body.

"Rock, You go back to your room first. You're still tired after using that much of power after all. And mom had something to talk with Irene, so you go rest first" I said that to Rock while smiling to ease his feeling. But Rock still unsure, He look at me and Irene with panic.

"It's all right, Rock~... Your mother won't eat me... You go rest first~" this time that girl with silver bell like voice saying while smiling at Rock, and then she turned to me still smiling. Tsk... She still mocking me.

Rock then hesitantly walked to his room. After I make sure he go inside his room and sleeping, I go face that Irene.

"Long time no see, Amy~... I'm glad you still haven't change~..." She said it in energetic tone while smiling

"You still haven't change too, huh... Irene. Still using that poisonous smiling face"

For a moment, I saw her face had a little twitch. That's my payback for mocking me.

"Ah...hahaha...hahaha... as usual, still as cold as ever to me, huh..."

"Cut out the crap... What's your reason for coming to this world? No, I should say what's your reason for getting close to my son?"

"Fuh... impatience as usual... You should already know what I'm here for, Amy Plie Bravaria de Efreet"

"Tsk... If you brought out that name, then this means its not something good for you to be here" I stare at her with scowl.

"I have come to bring you back home to our world, Amy" This time she said it with serious expression.

"Home? Ahahahahaha... Home you say? I don't have any other home except for this place!" I said that out loudly with anger. She sure had guts to told me to go back to that world. I look at her with disgusted expression.

"Father told me to take you back home, Big Sis. Please..." She look at me with guilty and sad expression.

"Don't call me like we're family, Irene Plie Pucelle de Shade. Do you really think I will go back to the place who sold me out to another family? Of course I know I'm a stranger to you all. It's no wonder that I was sold out to another family because I was picked up from forest" I yelled out loud while mocking myself. I'm holding my heart which about to burst because of my anger.

"Big Sis..."

"Don't call me Big Sis, Irene. We aren't related by blood. Go home now, I won't go back to demon world with you. And I don't planning to go back there alone either. I will stay at this human world"

"But Father-"

"I DON'T HAVE FATHER!" this time I couldn't control my emotion anymore. I let out a loud screamed which I rarely let out. Irene flinched for a moment. Then her expression turned sad.

"Please... Big Sis... You should know the best that your body have gotten weaker every time you stay in this world. Your contractor, is your husband, right? And he already dead right? We, the demonic weapon unable to stay in this world without contract with human. You should be the one who know it the most. And yet, Why-"

"Go home, Irene. Even if you asked me a million times and kneeling on me, I won't go back. I will keep staying in this human world" I said it with calm expression.

"E-Even though I said I want to live together with you just like the old time?" Irene this time filled with a bit despair.

"Fuh... You still haven't change Irene... Still as childish as ever... Are you still thinking about us sleeping together while hugging on the bed? Still need to be comforted by your sister Irene? Grow Up already! Your sister won't be able to accompany you for your whole life" I told her while sighing.

She's frowning and then turned to one anger.

"I won't allow it. I won't let you die on this human world. I will take you back home even if I had to use force!" This time she grew out her wing on her back.

"That is if you can" I didn't falter and also grew out my wing on my back. Her wing is black fairy wing while my wing is red butterfly wing.

"Do you really think you could win against me with your current weakened condition?"

"Why don't you try me?" I returned her questioned with my challenge. And then my wing turned into fire. A flame butterfly, that's my true species. I heard her gritting her teeth. Irene become hesitant wether she should attack or not. And then she, her wing disappeared.

"I won't accept this. I'll let you off the hook now. But, one day I'll have you go back to demon world with me"

"Hmph. No matter what you're doing, I won't go back to demon world. That's my decision and that's final"

Irene walked off away from dining room, but I stop her for a moment

"Irene, I won't forgive anyone even if it's you, if you dare to bring harm to Rock"

Irene didn't turned back walked off from dining room. I leaned on the dining wall and put my hand on my forehead. I never thought that Rock will meet Irene in the same way as his father met me. Is this what human call fate? Today too much thing had happened. I go back to my room and lie down on my bed. And then a few moment, my consciousness sank into dream world. And I met Jin, Rock's Father in dream world.

* * *

**Me : And that's the second part of the prologue.I still need to recruit another OC for this story after the third part from this prologue. So PM me or Review me if you want your OC to take part in this story. I need many OC so feel free to Review or PM, But It's better if there is a female OC too.**

** Recruitment Form**

**Name :**

**Age :**

**Gender :**

**Race : **

**Personality :**

**Appearance :**

**Weapon :**

**Class : Your favorite Classes from your OC It's fine if your also put it in branches format**

**Abilities : **

**Skill : Please include the name and its skill detailed how the skill executing done (I prefer all skill from your favorite class branches but it's not really necessary)**

**For Example, This is My OC**

**Name : Rocknard Kaien (Rock for short)**

**Age : 22**

**Gender : Male**

**Race : Demi-Human**

**Personality : ****Cool, Gentle, Kind Hearted but could be merciless when he feel like it, Hot Blooded, ****l****ike to tease people, interested in joke, Always saves innocent people who are in pinch situation.**

**Appearance : Silver**** hair with a bit spiky casual hair, wearing a black tank top, on his fore head his wearing white head band, his wearing jet black pant with a fire ornament at the bottom of the pants.**** (Yes, in this story I'm using his fighter base appearance except his hair from red turned to silver)**

**Weapon : Katar (Demonic Weapon Irene)**

**Class : Shadow Stalker (Fighter-Stalker-Shadow Stalker)**

**Abilities : **

**Skill : ****Dragon Upper Cut : Rock strike two times at the top of enemy head causing enemy to face ground then followed up by an uppercut knocking enemy up.**

**(Flame Rage Mode) Flaming Dragon Upper Cut: Rock strike three times at the top of enemy head causing enemy to face ground then followed up by an uppercut knocking enemy up.**

**White Flower Techniques: Rock unleashed a series of powerful punch followed by chi wave explosion**

**(Flame Rage Mode) Flaming White Flower Techniques: Rock unleashed four series of powerful punch which much slower than White Flower Techniques, and then followed by last most powerful punch imbued with Chi in his hand.**

**Chi Of 10,000 Hell: Rock generate a small chi wave in his palm then charge to the enemy, if enemy was hit, then Rock will slammed the enemy to the ground and dragged the enemy until the Chi explode.**

**(Flame Rage Mode) Flaming Chi of 10.000 Hell: Rock generates a large chi wave on his palm, damaging anyone got caught in the chi wave, Then Rock throw it to cause explosion.**

**Flash Violent Dance: Combination of Flaming White Flower Techniques and Flaming Dragon Upper Cut, and then after the Upper Cut, Rock jump above the enemy finishing with explosive punch slam to the ground.**

**Sonic Blow: Rock unleashes a series of 8 fast jabs(Stabs for Shadow Stalker) from his claw with 30% chance of stun the enemy**

**(Flame Rage Mode) Flaming Sonic Blow: Rock unleashes a series of 10 fast jabs(Stabs for Shadow Stalker) from his claw with 30% chance of stunning the enemy**

**Unlimited Blade: Rock disappeared then reappeared behind enemy back then deal several swift blows then teleport forward, if the enemy turned back then Rock rock will deal another several swift blows with bigger damage, if the enemy didn't turned back then the damage will be the same as first blows.**

**(Flame Rage Mode) Flaming Unlimited Blade: Rock disappeared then reappeared behind enemy back then deal several swift blows then teleport forward, if the enemy turned back then Rock rock will deal another several swift blows with bigger damage, if the enemy didn't turned back then the damage will be the same as first blows.**

**Sonic Wave: Rock does a charge forward slashing with high speed from the enemy back then teleport forward and slash again then teleport to enemy back and slash again and teleport forward then he drag his claw on the ground sending a huge Sonic Wave.**

**(Flame Rage Mode) Flaming Sonic Wave: Rock does a charge forward slashing with high speed from the enemy back then teleport forward and slash again then teleport to enemy back and slash again and teleport forward then he drag his claw on the ground sending a huge Sonic Wave.**

**Shadow Form : Rock having got demonic power from Irene could turned himself into shadow for 20 second. When Rock in this form**, all physical attack **and magical attack aimed at him are nullified and he could teleport behind the enemy as he pleases from their shadow within vicinity. He also could teleport to the wall's shadow or tree's shadow. But Rock's attack also got cut into half of his base damage. while in this state he couldn't use any skill except for Sonic Blow.**

**Shadow Illusion: Rock will generate two of his shadow, he will blend himself with the shadow confusing the enemy and then he jumped out from the enemy shadow and cross slashed him.**

**Shadow Replacement: Rock will gain buff for 15 second. While the buff still working, if Rock was attacked, it will replaced by his shadow and Rock will reappear behind the enemies. After this the buff will canceled if there is still remaining time.**

**Power Liberation: Irene bestow Rock a buff that converts all his normal attacks into quick, rapid thrusts with decent range and great damage with additional darkness attribute for 15 seconds. During this state, he cannot use other skills.**

**Shadow Waltz-Cross Impact: Rock will leave an after image in front of the enemy, and then the real Rock will appeared behind enemy without being noticed and unleashes a series of 7 strike which is an upgrade version of Sonic Blow.**

**(Flame Rage Mode) Flaming Shadow Waltz-Cross Impact: Rock will leave an after image in front of the enemy, and then the real Rock will appeared behind enemy without being noticed and unleashes a series of 10 strike which is an upgrade version of Sonic Blow.**

**Shadow Dread Punisher: Rock will jumped out from enemy shadow and unleashes a deadly attack utilizes a circle filled with rapid slices, and ending with X shape powerful explosion.**

**(Flame Rage Mode) Flaming Shadow Dread Punisher: Rock will jumped out from enemy shadow and unleashes a deadly attack utilizes a circle filled with rapid slices, and ending with greater X shape and deadlier explosion.**

**Black Fairy Finisher: Rock will combined with Irene and generates Irene Black Fairy Wing from Rock's back, Beside the Black Fairy Wing 30 demonic ball was generated and then Rock release out 30 which had homing type demonic ball.**

**(Darkness Rage Mode) Raging Black Fairy Finisher: Rock will combined with Irene and generates Irene Black Fairy Wing From Rock's back, and then Rock will stretch out his palm forward, next the wing will generated black lightning demonic ball in front of Rock's palm. When in this state Rock gained Super Armor, and when released, Rock shot out a horizontal Big Black Lightning Beam.**

**Me : I'm presenting all my branched class skill because it had sufficient space :p But if someone who want to submit his/her OC form and the skill didn't had sufficient space for detailed then please just use the most favorite skill from that class branches. I hope I could get many OC to write my story... See ya...**


	3. Prologue 3: Exiled

**Me : Hi guys, here is the third part of prologue from Rock's story... And the fourth part will be the last prologue**

**Elsword: Hey what about our appearance? How long should we wait?!**

**Me : Be patience Elsword... D:**

**Elsword: I had patience enough... But you took so long to made us appeared... Isn't that right guys?**

**Elgang : YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! *Everyone clap at Elsword Speech***

**Me : *sigh* Hah... Fine. It looks like you're bored huh Elsword?**

**Elsword: Yeah... I'm bored. Everyone also bored... Right Everyone?**

**Elgang : YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!**

**Me : *devil grin* Well it can't be helped *turned to Irene* Irene~... Elsword is bored, would you be so kind to playing with him so he won't be bored?**

**Irene : *starry eyes staring at me* Eeeehhh...! Can I? Can I?**

**Me : *devil grin* Sure you can~ Play what you like with him~**

**Irene : *cheering with both hand raise up above* Yay... Thank you, Tommy... *hugged me tightly***

**Me : *returned hug her and pat her back* Sure... But becareful not to break your toy so fast~**

**Elsword: *gulp* T-TOY?! *sweat***

**Rock : *pat on Elsword shoulder* If I were you, I will quickly run away from here 3 minutes ago when Tommy show a devil grin you know...**

**Elsword: *sweat* Eh?**

**Irene : *staring at Elsword with starry eyes and out of no where there is a choker with chain bound on her right hand and iron whip on her left hand***

**Elsword: *sweat* W-WAIT! HOLD ON! WHERE DID THAT THINK COME FROM?!**

**Irene : *smiling face* Well... Elsword, come to Big Sis~**

**Elsword: *step back* NOOOOO... STAY AWAY FROM ME... *run away from the room* GYAAAAAHHHHH...! HELP ME...!**

**Irene : *smiling and licking her lips* You won't get away from me~ *she dive down on her shadow***

**Me : *devil grin and turned to Elgang* Well~? Is there any other who are bored~?**

**Elgang : *sweat* N-NO... NO ONE...**

**Rock : *sweat* You're a Demon...**

* * *

Prologue 3 Exiled

"Rock... Rock..."

"Mmmmm... Mmmmmm..."

A familiar voice calling for me, and I turned my body opposite direction from that source voice coming from. I pulled my blanket covered all my body and head and ignored the angel like voice.

"Muuuuu... Rock... Wake up... It's morning already..."

This time the voice become louder and shaking my body. I keep ignoring that voice and keep staying in the bed.

"Come on, Amy... I already told you. Use your usual technique to wake him up" this time I heard another voice coming from the door entrance. Her voice sounded like a silver bell ringing.

"Here... I brought your favorite frying pan to wake him up" I heard the silver bell like voice giggling while saying that. Wait! FRYING PAN?! ALL THIS TIME I WAS HIT JUST BY FRYING PAN?! BUT EVERY TIME I GOT HIT IT FEELS LIKE A GIANT WRECK BALL WHACKED ON MY HEAD?!

While I pondering on my thought, the angel like voice was pouting.

"Seriously... Why is my husband bad habit should inherited into him too..." She pouting displeased.

"Fufufufu... He is your son after all... Like father like son..."

And then I heard she take a deep breath and then—

"SURE KILL! WAKING THE DEAD!"

*Donk*

I quickly get up and clutching my head.

"Uuuuu... Good Morning, Mom..." I greet her with teary eyes. It's really hurt when she did that technique.

"Good Morning, Rock. Now go wash your face and brush your teeth. After that come to eat your breakfast" My Mom greet me while smiling at me while both her band behind her back hiding that frying pan from me. Her name is Amy Plie. She walked backward while facing me to the door entrance still hiding the frying pan from me. And still standing at the entrance is a jet black dark dressed girl while grinning looking at me. Her name is Irene. I don't know what reason she stayed with me, but I feel happy she lived together with me. It's like I got a new family in our household.

When my mom closed my bedroom door, I could hear loud laughter from Irene sis voice outside door.

"Fuahahahaha... That sure is hilarious, Amy... Your son face when he woke up sure is funny... Fuhihihihihi..." Irene sis laughter voice burst out loud. Tsk... Just you wait, Irene Sis. I'll pay you back one day.

"Quiet down, Irene... Do you think I like to do that? If it wasn't for his sleepyhead, I won't do that. Seriously... I was hoping he could wake up by his own..." My mom saying that in displeased

It's been two year since that loan shark incident. And now I'm already seven years old. Up until this day, my mom always wake me up with that kind technique. To tell the truth, I quite enjoying my mom's technique even though it's painful. Its been a normal incident in my house. Well, if my mom didn't wake me up on the morning, I will sleep until midday. For some reason, the relation Irene sis and my mom had become closer. I don't know what happened between them, but I think it's a good thing they getting along well. Actually at the first time they meet, it's quite scary looking both of them. Their relation is really bad even I don't dare to stick my nose on their argument.

And now, I have been going to school. Right now, I'm in 2nd year elementary school. Actually, I'm not really enthusiasm to go to school. At school I always bullied by my classmates or older students from school. Sometimes I back home with bruise and injury, and when my mom saw it, her expression turned grim. She always told me to hang in there and don't make trouble with them. And my mom will go to complaint to the school principal about bullies. But the bullies grow much more agitated and they will keep going to bullies me. Actually I'm sick of them. There is one day Irene sis wanted to pay them back for hurting me, but mom stop her.

And now, I'm sitting together with my mom and Irene sis in dining room.

"Geez... Rock... You should learn how to woke up by your own. What will you do if your mom not in this world anymore?" My mom told me while pouting.

"Ugh... I don't want to go to school mom..." I'm whining to her

"Rock... Just ignore the bullies... if you didn't go to school then you won't have someone you can depend on in the future... So please, go socialize with other people..." My mom told me with sad face.

"Then... How about this... I will go to school together with Rock" Irene sis suggesting an idea.

"No! Don't you dare cause trouble in this world Irene!" My mom answered with sharp tone.

"You don't have the right to prevent me! I asking Rock not you!" Irene sis retorted her back with sharp tone too.

"Ermmmmm..." I'm confused wether want to go with Irene sis or not. I was pressured by two people sharps gaze on me. This is no good. I can't choose.

"Rock... Let's go to school together~" Irene sis said it in excited voice

"Hah... Fine sis" I'm giving up. Even if I say no she probably will sneaked in following me.

"Rock!" My mom is angry with me.

"But, Sis, don't let anyone saw you!" I said it sternly.

"Oh my, Are you jealous someone will hitting on me~?" Irene sis asking me with teasing tone.

"N-No! No way! Why should I jealous!? I mean you're like a big sister to me!" I said while flustered and averted my gaze

"Fufufu~...How cute... All right... I will take little fairy form while at school, will that sufficed?" Irene sis laughing a little.

"Rock, are you sure?" My mom asking with concern.

"It's all right mom. Besides I think Irene sis is bored alone in the house" I said while smiling to ensure her.

"Hah... Fine... But, Promise me that both of you won't create trouble on the school"

"Yes, Mom!" I answered her in high spirit.

"Fufufufu... don't worry Amy... I will take care of him" Irene sis smiling on her.

"It's you I'm worried about!" my mom shouted at her and glare her.

"Well, I'm going mom!" I quickly dismiss their tense atmosphere because if they keep arguing it will be one hell long argument.

"Ah, wait for me!" Irene sis quickly chase behind me.

"Be careful, Rock" My mom waving on me smiling.

I'm running to the city together with Irene sis which in little fairy form. Irene sis looking around at the city excited like little girl going into city for the first time. She's flying around above my head excited seeing so many people. Well I should quickly go to school. But unknown to me, this is the beginning of new trouble to me.

While I still running halfway to the school, I bumped into someone who standing in front of me. I got throw down with my butt on the ground. When I looked up, I saw a few boys standing blocking my way.

"Look what I found. A loser kid who only good at running away" The voice snickering at me.

Ah... For the first time in the morning, the worst situation had already come against me. That voice owner is David Rabb. He is at the 4th year in my school. He is one of the bullies in my school.

"I'll have you pay back with what you have done, Rock. Because of you some of us have been suspended from school" David said it while showing a wicked smile. The boy behind him and beside him also the same. They then grab my collar brought me to a narrow alleyway. After arrived they threw me at the wall.

"You sure are a big mouthed one Rock" David punched on my face. Ugh... Again, they swarm over me. They punched and kick me. After that, David step on my head. "Do you really think your mom will save you from us huh?" he jeered at me. He then grabbed my hair and lift up my face. "You're to naïve bitch son" he then slammed my face to the ground. "Urgh..." my body become numb and my face is so hot. Blood flowed down from my face. He then lifted up my face again. "I heard about your mom, Rock" He jeered at me again. "Your mom is really a beauty, but I also heard that she had so much debt" he snickering and look down on me.

"Hey, tell me how your mom paid all her debt?" He asking with mocking tone. I keep silent. My chest feel so painful it's gonna burst. I'm really feeling uneasy when they talked about my mom.

"What's wrong? Can't answer? Or is it true that your mom used her body to pay all her debt?" this time he said it while laugh out loud. And I also heard the boy following him also laugh.

"Wahahahahaha... So it was true huh... Your mom is a bitch, a whore... ahahahaha"

My body froze. This time I really can't suppress my anger anymore.

"T-Take that back..." I shout with all my power.

"Ah?! What did you say?!" David glared at me

"I say... TAKE THAT BACK! I DON'T CARE YOU GUYS PUNCH ME OR KICK ME OR HIT ME WITH CLUB! BUT THE ONLY THING I CAN'T LET YOU GUYS OFF IS INSULTING MY MOTHER! TAKE THAT BACK!"

Then there is a vein popped out at his head. He slammed down my face on the ground and stomped at the back of my head repeatedly.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TALKED BACK TO ME! KNOW YOUR PLACE! LOOK AT YOUR CONDITION BEFORE YOU TALK, BITCH SON"

This time, my sight clouded with darkness and all I could see is David smug face.

* * *

Irene POV

Damn! They're all a loser! How dare they insult my sister like that! I which is still in little fairy form had seen all what happened in this place. That's enough! I had enough of this! I fly to Rock which collapsed on the ground and poke at the back at his head.

"Rock, let's combine together! We should teach them they should never fooling around on you!" I said that with angry tone. But Rock didn't move.

"Aaahh... I feel refreshed. I'm done playing with him. Let's go everyone" and then the boy who insulted my sister leaving Rock alone. Damn! There's no way I'm going to let him get away! But then suddenly, my body is shuddering. Rock has stood up without me noticing.

"Take that back..." From his throat came a voice that cracked so badly that I could hardly believe it was his voice. What?! What's with this bone-chilling feeling of terror?! I was frozen right beside Rock.

"Ah?! Hah... I'm tired playing with him. Any of you still unsatisfied playing with him? Do what you want" He said that while sighing. Then three boys walk to Rock's while they had wicked smile on their face. When one of them trying to grab Rock's collar—

"Eh?!" I was so shocked and my eyes wide opened. All the three boy's head had buried deep on the building wall instantly. I looked at Rock, and his body had red flame aura.

T-This is not my power. Whose power is this? Don't tell this power is—! "You had made the biggest mistake, David..." I feel the chilled inside my bone heard Rock's cracked voice. The boy named David also starting to show his fear. "What're you guys standing for?! Get him! He just a loser kid!" He shout while trying to conceal his fear. All the remaining boy charged at Rock all at once. Some even using a club to hit him, but Rock didn't even trying to dodge. He just take full brunt all of their attack. And the next moment all I could see it's a one sided fight. Some got their head buried deep inside the wall and one had their jaw dislocated. After take care all that obstructing his way to David, He then walked to David direction.

"Hiiii...! SAVE MEEEEE...!" He screamed in fear. My body can't stop trembling and I can't move a single finger. The boy named David was trying to run away but Rock has cut off his escaped route. Rock then slammed his face on the ground three times and ride on his top and pummel his face repeatedly. I was terrified seeing Rock like this. I gather my courage and fly in front of Rock's face.

"Stop it... Stop it Rock!" I screamed desperately but Rock didn't stop. He keeps pummeling David's face. I saw that boy face was smashed and he already lost his consciousness. At this rate he could end up killing him. I quickly took human form and appeared beside him. Then I turned his body to my direction.

"I'm sorry, Rock. But this is the only way to stopped you" I raised my hand and slapped him with full swing. Then he snapped. He touched his cheek which got slapped and turned to my direction.

"Irene...sis...?" He asked confusedly.

"Are you awake, Rock?" I asked him with sad expression. Then he looked around him and asked "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" I asked him with doubt. Then he noticed the blood on his hand and saw David which lie lifelessly on the ground. He quickly stood up and get away from David. And then—

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" A high pitched scream resounded. A girl has witness the body in this alleyway and quickly ran outside.

"Wh-What have I done..." Rock drop to his knees lifelessly. It pain my chest seeing him like this. I hugged his head while tears flowing drop from my eyes.

"It's all right Rock... It's all right... I will protect you Rock..." I said it with soft and caring voice while trying to hold my tears with no success. This has become the worst day for him.

* * *

Amy POV

I who had heard the news about a boy beaten up 7 boys before the school had made my chest feel uneasy. All the six boy suffered heavy injury some even had a concussion. And one in the worst condition, he's in coma condition. I quickly dash back to home hoping that it wasn't Rock the perpetrator. When I arrived at front door, I take a deep breath and opened the door. When I entered the house, I saw Rock sitting on the floor with his head hang down to the ground. His body is full of bruised and swollen. You're kidding right? Rock... you really did that? Unknown to me, my tears suddenly flow down.

"Rock, do you really beat them?" I asked him with trembling voice. Rock only hang his head down to the ground. Then I walked to Rock's direction and stopped in front of him. He still hang his head down.

"Rock, please say you didn't do it Rock..." I pleaded at him while crying still couldn't accept the truth. I shake his body waiting for his response. But he still hang down his head.

"Lift up your head Rock. Look at me" he still didn't budge. "LIFT UP YOUR HEADS ROCK!" I raise my voice while crying. This time he slowly lifted up his head. I saw his face was quite a mess.

"Please tell me you didn't do it Rock... If you do I'll protect you from anyone... Please Rock..."

"I'm Sorry... Mom..."

My mind gone blank from his respond. Then I slapped him unconsciously.

"Why... Why Rock... I told you not to make trouble didn't I? Why..." Drop down to my knees and crying while covering my face with both my hands. Rock still keep silent and hang his head down.

"If you aren't going to say it, then I will be the one to told her" I heard a silver bell like voice at Rock's room direction. I turned to look at her, and saw Irene standing leaning at the door.

"You're tired, so take a rest for now Rock... I'll do the explanation" Irene told him with soft voice. Then Rock stood up slowly only leaving "I'm sorry mom" and go inside his room. Irene closed the door and walk to my direction.

"I will explain all of it to you, but first you need to calm down first. After you calmed down, come find me at the beach near this house" She then walked away leaving that word. I'm alone crying inside the house until evening.

After I calmed down, I go to beach just like Irene told. She face sea direction while exposing her wing.

"It's about time you show up" she said it without turning back

"Cut the crap... So what happened" I interrupted her before she could wasting time with useless conversation.

"Hah... Let me ask you one thing first... Do you really believe Rock will beat them up because he got bullied by those boys?" Irene asked with tired expression.

"Of course not" I said it without second thought. Rock isn't that kind of kid.

"Good. Now, if you're him, what will you do if someone spread a rumor about your mom is a whore in front of you?" this time her tone is tinged with anger. My body froze hearing her word.

"Th-Then... the reason Rock beat them is—"

"That's right. Rock beat them because they insulted you, his mother"

I dropped down to my knee. What have I done... I slapped him without knowing the truth.

"B-But then... He shouldn't beat them like that"

"Oh please, sis... Even I unrelated blood to you heard that couldn't keep my calm... You really think Rock who shared blood with you could keep cool and calm when he heard that word?"

I couldn't answer back her word. She does have a point there.

"So, you helped Rock beat them up like that?" I glare at her with anger. Seeing me glaring at her, she just smile wryly.

"I do think like that too, but—" She stop halfway on her word. She squint her eyes and looking at me with doubt expression. "Don't tell me, you also didn't know about it?"

"Eh?!"

She sigh and said "It's not my power he used when he beat them" I was dumbfounded "What do you mean?".

"At that time, His body has red flame aura on him. This is just my speculation, I think the power he used is your power"

I was shocked and couldn't say anything. After a few moment of silence—

"That's Impossible! I didn't contract with him or anything! There's no way he could use my power!" I refuse to accept it.

"Well, I think maybe from his father?"

I couldn't retorted her on this one. This time Irene voice turned to serious and asking me.

"Well... I already explained what happened. This time I want you to explained something to me"

"What?"

"How long can you keep staying in human world?"

I was taken back a bit by her blunt question

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me... We're the same kind so you can't deceive me..."

I sigh and answered in tired expression "I think two years at most".

"Come back to demon world with me, big sis" Irene plead me with sad expression.

"No, I won't. I will spend the rest of my time teaching Rock how to fight in the future"

"But, Sis—"

"What will you do after I spend all of my life source in this world Irene?" I abruptly end her conversation and change the topic

"I-I don't know..." she answer dejectedly. "Well... You better think for that starting from now" I said that and turned back to go home leaving her alone.

* * *

**Me : And there it is the third part of Rock's story. And I still need To recruit another OC Character... So If someone want to let their OC in please PM or Review me...**

**Recruitment Form**

**Name :**

**Age :**

**Gender :**

**Race : **

**Personality :**

**Appearance :**

**Weapon :**

**Class : Your favorite Classes from your OC It's fine if your also put it in branches format**

**Abilities : **

**Skill : Please include the name and its skill detailed how the skill executing done (I prefer all skill from your favorite class branches but it's not really necessary)**

**For Example, This is My OC**

**Name : Rocknard Kaien (Rock for short)**

**Age : 22**

**Gender : Male**

**Race : Demi-Human**

**Personality : ****Cool, Gentle, Kind Hearted but could be merciless when he feel like it, Hot Blooded, ****l****ike to tease people, interested in joke, Always saves innocent people who are in pinch situation.**

**Appearance : Silver**** hair with a bit spiky casual hair, wearing a black tank top, on his fore head his wearing white head band, his wearing jet black pant with a fire ornament at the bottom of the pants.**** (Yes, in this story I'm using his fighter base appearance except his hair from red turned to silver)**

**Weapon : Katar (Demonic Weapon Irene)**

**Class : Shadow Stalker (Fighter-Stalker-Shadow Stalker)**

**Abilities : **

**Skill : ****Dragon Upper Cut : Rock strike two times at the top of enemy head causing enemy to face ground then followed up by an uppercut knocking enemy up.**

**(Flame Rage Mode) Flaming Dragon Upper Cut: Rock strike three times at the top of enemy head causing enemy to face ground then followed up by an uppercut knocking enemy up.**

**White Flower Techniques: Rock unleashed a series of powerful punch followed by chi wave explosion**

**(Flame Rage Mode) Flaming White Flower Techniques: Rock unleashed four series of powerful punch which much slower than White Flower Techniques, and then followed by last most powerful punch imbued with Chi in his hand.**

**Chi Of 10,000 Hell: Rock generate a small chi wave in his palm then charge to the enemy, if enemy was hit, then Rock will slammed the enemy to the ground and dragged the enemy until the Chi explode.**

**(Flame Rage Mode) Flaming Chi of 10.000 Hell: Rock generates a large chi wave on his palm, damaging anyone got caught in the chi wave, Then Rock throw it to cause explosion.**

**Flash Violent Dance: Combination of Flaming White Flower Techniques and Flaming Dragon Upper Cut, and then after the Upper Cut, Rock jump above the enemy finishing with explosive punch slam to the ground.**

**Sonic Blow: Rock unleashes a series of 8 fast jabs(Stabs for Shadow Stalker) from his claw with 30% chance of stun the enemy**

**(Flame Rage Mode) Flaming Sonic Blow: Rock unleashes a series of 10 fast jabs(Stabs for Shadow Stalker) from his claw with 30% chance of stunning the enemy**

**Unlimited Blade: Rock disappeared then reappeared behind enemy back then deal several swift blows then teleport forward, if the enemy turned back then Rock rock will deal another several swift blows with bigger damage, if the enemy didn't turned back then the damage will be the same as first blows.**

**(Flame Rage Mode) Flaming Unlimited Blade: Rock disappeared then reappeared behind enemy back then deal several swift blows then teleport forward, if the enemy turned back then Rock rock will deal another several swift blows with bigger damage, if the enemy didn't turned back then the damage will be the same as first blows.**

**Sonic Wave: Rock does a charge forward slashing with high speed from the enemy back then teleport forward and slash again then teleport to enemy back and slash again and teleport forward then he drag his claw on the ground sending a huge Sonic Wave.**

**(Flame Rage Mode) Flaming Sonic Wave: Rock does a charge forward slashing with high speed from the enemy back then teleport forward and slash again then teleport to enemy back and slash again and teleport forward then he drag his claw on the ground sending a huge Sonic Wave.**

**Shadow Form : Rock having got demonic power from Irene could turned himself into shadow for 20 second. When Rock in this form, all physical attack and magical attack aimed at him are nullified and he could teleport behind the enemy as he pleases from their shadow within vicinity. He also could teleport to the wall's shadow or tree's shadow. But Rock's attack also got cut into half of his base damage. while in this state he couldn't use any skill except for Sonic Blow.**

**Shadow Illusion: Rock will generate two of his shadow, he will blend himself with the shadow confusing the enemy and then he jumped out from the enemy shadow and cross slashed him.**

**Shadow Replacement: Rock will gain buff for 15 second. While the buff still working, if Rock was attacked, it will replaced by his shadow and Rock will reappear behind the enemies. After this the buff will canceled if there is still remaining time.**

**Power Liberation: Irene bestow Rock a buff that converts all his normal attacks into quick, rapid thrusts with decent range and great damage with additional darkness attribute for 15 seconds. During this state, he cannot use other skills.**

**Shadow Waltz-Cross Impact: Rock will leave an after image in front of the enemy, and then the real Rock will appeared behind enemy without being noticed and unleashes a series of 7 strike which is an upgrade version of Sonic Blow.**

**(Flame Rage Mode) Flaming Shadow Waltz-Cross Impact: Rock will leave an after image in front of the enemy, and then the real Rock will appeared behind enemy without being noticed and unleashes a series of 10 strike which is an upgrade version of Sonic Blow.**

**Shadow Dread Punisher: Rock will jumped out from enemy shadow and unleashes a deadly attack utilizes a circle filled with rapid slices, and ending with X shape powerful explosion.**

**(Flame Rage Mode) Flaming Shadow Dread Punisher: Rock will jumped out from enemy shadow and unleashes a deadly attack utilizes a circle filled with rapid slices, and ending with greater X shape and deadlier explosion.**

**Black Fairy Finisher: Rock will combined with Irene and generates Irene Black Fairy Wing from Rock's back, Beside the Black Fairy Wing 30 demonic ball was generated and then Rock release out 30 which had homing type demonic ball.**

**(Darkness Rage Mode) Raging Black Fairy Finisher: Rock will combined with Irene and generates Irene Black Fairy Wing From Rock's back, and then Rock will stretch out his palm forward, next the wing will generated black lightning demonic ball in front of Rock's palm. When in this state Rock gained Super Armor, and when released, Rock shot out a horizontal Big Black Lightning Beam.**

**Me : I'm presenting all my branched class skill because it had sufficient space. And also right now, I only had Kurona Mutsuki owned by RubyCrusade as my pal. I need at least 7 to start first chapter so I hope you guys can share your OC... See you next time...**


End file.
